The goals of this Core are to support the administrative needs of the COE faculty, students and community partners, and to expand the capacity and competence of UC Merced in conducting health sciences research that addresses health disparities In the region. Conceptualization of the role of COE and Its organizational structure was developed jointly with faculty, COE leadership and campus leadership. Structure of the Administrative Core: It Is led by two co-PIs, Maria Pallavicini and Jan Wallander, guided by Internal (Chair- Pallavicini) and external (Chair- Roussos) advisory boards, with faculty leads for three components of the Research Training and Education Core (Chair-Wallander). The Research Training and Education Core components include: Undergraduate Health Disparities Research Training (Lead: Rudy Ortiz) Graduate Health Disparities Research Training (Lead: Andy LiWang) Health Disparities Undergraduate Curriculum (Lead: Jan Wallander) The Research Training/Education Core will feature three programs: (1) Undergraduate Health Disparities Research Training, (2) Graduate Health Disparities Research Training, and (3) Health Disparities Undergraduate Curriculum, each to be elaborated below.